Tori Newell
|death= |status= |species=Mutant |gender=Non-binary |height=1.7 meters |mass=64 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Ted Newell (father) *Jena Ort (mother) *Five siblings *Dustin Ort (stepfather) |affiliation=*Central Park East High School *S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=}} Tori Newell (b. 7 September, 2015), often going by "Troy", was a sophomore student who was friends with Rose and Fagin Ford and supported Master Intelligence. She was the daughter of Jena and Ted Newell and had five younger siblings. Unfortunately, she ran away from home three days later, possibly because she was being mistreated at home, and went on the run. Eventually, she was caught and confined to a mental hospital, and eventually discharged. In 2033, she reinforced the S.M.S.B. at the Tower of Reincarnation, where they tore down its walls and laid bare its pits. Biography Early life Tori Newell was born to Jena and Ted Newell in or around 2015. She would eventually have five younger siblings. In her younger years, she was repeatedly a victim of sex trafficking at the hands of pedophiles, traumatizing her. Throughout her childhood, Tori was thirsty for adventure and over-trusting, and often landed herself into trouble, albeit unintentionally. While her naivety often made Tori an easy pawn in the schemes or motivations of various evildoers, she notably learned from experiences and took them into account; eventually becoming a selfless, sensible, and brave adolescent, and obtaining impressive leadership qualities. Against all odds, she ultimately mustered the will to move on from her childhood trauma. Tori befriended a girl named Rose, who was a good two decades older than her, in 2029While Rose joked that she befriended Tori "forever ago, like, 2025 forever ago", it is verified that they have only known each other for two years. 2031-2=2029., and eventually developed strong feelings for the adult. It is implied that she had a positive relationship with a friend of Rose's, named Crystal, whom she met in 2030. Tori lacked confidence in the might of women in comparison to men, which made her desire to be transgender when she was of sufficient age. For the time being, she preferred to be called Troy, instead of Tori. Newell was in a bad relationship with her parents. Her father Ted was more enabling than her stepfather Dustin and she clung on to him as a result. In 2025, Jena kicked her out of the house and she fled to a city in New York that was one hundred miles away. Central Park East years In 2030, Tori Newell enrolled in Central Park East High School for her sophomore year. She claimed that she was "sexually active", despite no longer being a rape victim. Meeting the S.M.S.B. Newell met Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, Lindsay Kellerman, and Red X on 1 May alongside another student named Fagin Ford, who was falsely implied to have been close with her for some time, eliciting jealousy from Baby Strength. Newell told them she was still in school and that she possessed a dark sense of humor. Newell also revealed that she possessed a phial filled with extremely powerful liquid of which she refuses to disclose to anyone, not even Master Intelligence, despite implying she may have told Ford. It is said that the power of her phial could not be overcome unless Mr. Stupid NoHead himself would come to do battle. Master Intelligence pointed out that as no Dark mutant of his might would ever surface again, the possibility was absolutely defunct. Disappearance Unfortunately, she ran away from home three days later because she was having "issues" with her mother and father. She had already done this several, if not many times. There were rumors speculating that she may have sought refuge with Rose before proceeding to an undisclosed location. Lindsay Kellerman also suspected that she had help. Fortunately, Troy was eventually located, according to Rose. Ford later reported that she was at a mental hospital and being "analyzed". Bridgett claimed she was in good hands. Third NoHead War End of hospitalization In May, Hell Burnbottom returned from the dead through the power of the Tower of Reincarnation to command the Elite NoHeads. Around this time, it was mentioned that Jena and Troy were planning to meet together with a therapist to discuss whether or not Troy was ready to discharge from the hospital. While rumor had it that at some point prior to 30 May, Troy escaped from the hospital, it is far more likely that Fagin Ford's claims of her seeking refuge with her father Ted are more accurate. She had access to the Internet while she was with him. On 8 June, Troy became very ill and vomited repeatedly for hours. The following evening, she ran away yet again. Late at night, she was located and sent away with her father. Flight with Rose Troy returned to her mother by the time of Red X's departure. She began bonding with the other S.M.S.B. members during the war, and went with them to the park after Master Intelligence met Jena Newell at the library when she arrived with her daughter. Master Intelligence had an ulterior motive, however, as he suspected that Baby Strength had feelings for her, and wanted to know if he could trust her. However, upon being driven home by Jena, she was picked up by Rose, who had just gotten off work and was carpooling several of their friends to go to a camp that was already set up halfway. Rose had wanted Crystal to stay behind while this happened. They all hid out and set up camp for the night. About twenty-four hours later, Troy went to Schenectady to seek out her boyfriend. Troy watched Rose childishly threaten Crystal, disturbing her. Returning home, Nathan was swerving drunkenly, which reduced Troy to tears. Rose wouldn't let Troy stay, which did not bother her as she wanted to see a girl named Alyssa. Later on, Troy was still with Rose, who tried to intimidate her to stay. Sometime prior to the celebration, Troy slept with an undisclosed individual, which made Fagin Ford furious. His brash reaction gave Troy a bad feeling about being his partner and made her question if they could possibly create a healthy romance together. Therapy Troy still did not return home, fleeing through the state until she found a safehouse with Stanley and several of the latter's gang-enrolling friends in Yonkers, New York. When Master Intelligence arrived in person with Optica and Crystal, Troy and Stanley hastily turned out the lights in a futile attempt to hide their presence there. Master Intelligence called the police to extricate them, after intimidating Stanley's friends into staying in a corner and not interfering when they attempted to stop them. The police returned Troy home to her mother, where she began receiving therapy. However, this created a rift between her and her father. On 26 June, Troy constricted an undisclosed illness. She was feeling better by Independence Day and went with the S.M.S.B. on a hike. On 9 July, Troy ran away for the fourth time, this time seeking refuge with Lincoln and mysteriously leaving a suicide note behind at her house, where Rose happened to be. However, she was located when the police pulled over Lincoln's car and Lincoln was kicked out if his apartment as punishment for harboring her. Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation Tori Newell reinforced the S.M.S.B. at the Tower of Reincarnation, arriving upstairs and telling Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, and Red X that reinforcements had just arrived. However, Master Intelligence had thrown a blanket over the corpse of Rose, not wanting Troy to know the truth yet. Together, they went downstairs, where Troy passionately hugged Baby Strength, who almost broke her back by returning her passionate embrace. He begged her to be careful, only for her to assert her confidence. They proceeded to attack the stronghold, after pushing through numerous defenses, Troy sensed that reinforcements were coming to aid the forces of the Elite NoHeads already present. They reached the Main Chamber, where Troy unleashed her phial and tore down its walls and laid bare its pits. Physical description Tori Newell was an extremely and chillingly beautiful young woman. She was very tall and slender and had short hair with a fading blue color, and blue eyes and fair skin. She enjoyed dressing in masculine clothing, especially when she was running away from home, though she dressed in pink during the celebration. Personality and traits Tori Newell was described as "cool". As Master Intelligence acknowledged, she had a lively yet very dark sense of humor and knew how to have fun. She was a die-hard patriot of the S.M.S.B. and very brave, joining the S.M.S.B. to fight against the Elite NoHeads. Troy was also extremely bookish, as Master Intelligence claimed she recognized every fictional concept he mentioned. She also enjoyed watching comedies on YouTube and already knew about many of them. She eventually began watching them with Baby Strength, which they both enjoyed. Despite having an arguably charming personality, she has also been accused of being disordered, in particular by her mother, and has shown to be extremely hasty and impulsive. She has ran away from home multiple times. Her darker side is enhanced by her enabling father. She has also been accused of treating kind people poorly. Tori was also insecure about the strength and overall capability of women in comparison to men, and so desired to be transgender. She cleverly took advantage of her masculine side when running away from home. She also changed her name to 'Troy', thinking it sounded more masculine than 'Tori', though after the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation she preferred to go by 'Tori' again. Tori, as a young girl, was rather adventurous, impulsive, and over-trusting, and often landed herself into trouble, albeit unintentionally. The trait, unfortunately, made Troy an easy pawn in the schemes or motivations of various evildoers such as Rose. Even so, Troy notably learned from experiences and took them into account; eventually becoming selfless, sensible, brave, and obtaining impressive leadership qualities. This was finally put into the forefront once Troy was faced with assisting the S.M.S.B. in destroying the Tower of Reincarnation, which she proceeded in carrying out by using much of her own fighting skills and craft. Tori is also confirmed to be pansexual, which she is willing to admit openly. Tori is not heterosexual — she has been proven to be pansexual, which she is willing to admit openly. She was in love with Stanley, and also had a huge crush on Rose. She was also somewhat odd in his ideas of romantic and physical attraction — she once mentioned that she is primarily attracted to individuals who are simply willing to be naughty with her. She didn't seem to consider age a factor in attraction, perhaps owing to her bad history with pedophiles, as she was even attracted to one, Rose herself, even though they were nearly twenty years apart in age. Tori initially appeared to be morally grey, being kind and insolent inconsistently, though she ultimately proved where her real loyalties lied by risking her life for the S.M.S.B. to bring down the Elite NoHeads. For Tori, her exploits in high school have been a journey of renewal. The trauma she suffered in her childhood was so severe that she lost herself to alcoholism. Yet the new family Tori has found has given her more serenity and allowed her to come to terms with this tragedy and attempted to find peace and calm within herself. Powers and abilities Tori Newell had very keen survival skills, surviving for long periods of time after running away from home. She made it to Yonkers and back to New York City after being kicked out of the house at age ten, showing her keen survival skills at a young age. She took out several missiles during the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation. Relationships Etymology The name "Troy" is from a surname that originally denoted a person from the city of Troyes in France. This was also the name of the ancient city that was besieged by the Greeks in Homer's Iliad. Behind the scenes Despite having a pivotal role in the Fall of the Tower of Reincarnation, Troy is never mentioned in the graphic novel of . This is because her role in the comics is omitted entirely. Troy is the only known character in D.I.T. canon so far to be non-binary, as opposed to being truly male or female. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bisexuals Category:Born in September Category:Central Park East students Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Newell family Category:NoHeads enemies Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Refugees Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals Category:2015 births